


Together

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can't you do one too after the finale? That Killian wonders what Emma did before she and Hook came to the ship. Playing with his hook and all, and Hook carrying her bridal style to the ship? He gets even more jealous when he hears Hook got to do that with his 'princess'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

So I must ask, Swan,” Killian said, as he took a fry from her plate. “How did you manage to keep Hook occupied for so long, before you came back to the ship?”

They had been taking it slow so far, and Emma was okay with that. She enjoyed kissing him casually, or holding his hand as they walked down the street. She wasn’t trying to avoid ever having something with him, but it was fair to say that neither of their last relationships ended well, and perhaps taking it slow was a good thing.

“I flirted with him obviously,” Emma said with a roll of her eyes. “I toyed with his hook, and asked him how he got it. He told me I was beautiful, and I ran my hands up and down his chest. Then I whispered flirty things into his ear and kissed him a slight bit on the deck. Then he wanted to leave, and I ran my hand up and down his thigh in an effort to get him to stay longer. Then when he finally gave up, we made our way the ship, I was walking as slow as possible but that annoyed him, so he picked me up and carried me onto his ship.”

“He carried you onto the ship?” Killian asked, and she could hear hurt dripping into his voice. She knew the entire thing bothered him, and she tried to play it off as nonchalantly as she could, but clearly that wasn’t working out too well for them. She could see why he was upset. His ship was his home for so long, and Hook carrying her onto it seemed slightly like a married couple thing to do, and now Killian wouldn’t be the first one to do so.

“Killian, I want you to know that it didn’t mean a single thing to me,” Emma said softly. She reached across the table, and using one hand, she grabbed his good one, and took his hook into the other and held them both tightly. “I didn’t enjoy it. I hated having to do all of it. He might have been your past self, but he wasn’t you. He wasn’t the man I have come to know, the one who would drop everything for me, and save me selflessly, even though you had no idea what would happen, or if I would even do anything for you in return. Killian,” she said softly, as she caught his eye, “I only was able to put up with it because he had your face. I kissed him, and flirted with him, because it was what we needed to do to survive, but also, because I wanted it to be you.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, her slightly shocked at her response to him.

“I’m not good at this whole relationship thing,” she said, softly. “The closest thing I’ve ever done to a non-dysfunctional relationship was with Neal, and that ended up with me in jail. I don’t know how to do it, but I want to, with you. My family, they’re my home, but you’re a big part of that. I care a lot about you, and even though I did all those things with Hook, they meant nothing to me, because he wasn’t you.”

“I’m not good at this relationship thing, Killian,” Emma said with a deep breath. “But I want to try it with you. I want to go on cheesy cliché dates, or simply sit and kiss all night. I want to turn to you whenever things are looking bad, or when they’re better than ever. I want to hold hands as we go for walks, and get those looks of wistfulness that people give my parents. I want **you** Killian, and I want to step out of the comfort zone I’m used to, just to be with you.”

He reached across the table and kissed her soundly. “Emma, I love you. I don’t want to pressure you into doing anything that you do not wish to do. We can go slowly, and I don’t even care if we don’t put a name on it, as this land seems to think we must. I will simply enjoy the pleasure of your company. I’m sorry, Lass, for getting jealous. I care for you, and while I hated that you flirted with my past self, I will never fault you to it, seeing that the fate of our futures depended on it. You may have to teach me some of the customs of this realm in terms of courtship, but I promise to listen carefully and note whatever you say.”

She smiled at him, “We’ll figure it out, together.” A flush of warmth flew through her as she said that. She liked being able to say those words, and from the way his eyes lit up, she could tell he did too.

“Aye, Lass,” Killian said, as he squeezed her hand with his good one. “Together.”


End file.
